Cada Uno Por Su Lado
by She Wears Vuitton
Summary: One Shot. Ya no importan los momentos vividos, ni los contratiempos en su relación, ni tampoco lo que Draco hizo para que ella perdiera su confianza en él. Lo que ahora realmente importa es su decisión final.


**CADA UNO POR SU LADO**

-Draco- comenzó, con los ojos llorosos. –Escucha.

Él le dio la espalda, anticipando el momento doloroso que estaba por acontecer. Quería huir, no deseaba oír lo que ella tenía para decirle. Se repetía mentalmente lo estúpido que había sido, lo mal que había jugado, lo mal que había obrado...

Le había roto el corazón a la persona que más había querido en su vida. ¿Cómo era capaz de conservar su orgullo, sin intentar solucionar las cosas?. ¡La tenía llorando frente a él!. ¡Tendría que haberse arrojado a sus pies pidiéndole perdón!

Pero eso nunca sucedería.

Él era muy vanidoso y no se iba a permitir tal escena.

Era un Malfoy.

Ginny jaló de su brazo y lo hizo girar para que se enfrentara con su mirada.

Finas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sonrosadas, muriendo en sus labios partidos y descascarados que, en su opinión, seguían siendo igual de tentadores a pesar de que estuvieran claramente destruidos.

-Tengo que decirte lo que está pasando por mi mente en este momento... Es algo sobre nosotros... Que no me parece correcto estos últimos días.

Él posó ambas manos en su rostro, pero ella se echó hacia atrás rápidamente, como si su piel ardiera en llamas ante sus caricias. No lo quería cerca, no quería que las cosas fueran más difíciles de lo que ya eran.

Su reacción lo hizo sentir pésimo: era millones de veces peor que una patada en los testículos. Era desolación pura.

-La vida se sigue entrometiendo en nuestro camino, Draco. Cada vez que intentamos solucionarlo, ideando nuevos planes para ser felices juntos, siempre terminan complicándonos todo aún más.

Ginny tenía mucho para decir y él prefirió mantener su bocota cerrada antes que empeorar la realidad.

-Es muy difícil de decir... Pero tengo que hacer lo que es mejor para mí, tú vas a estar bien...- murmuró, con un leve indicio de desesperación en su voz.

Cuando Draco se sintió por fin capaz de objetar algo, ella lo silenció antes que hablara, cubriendo su boca con su blanquecina mano.

-Tengo que seguir adelante y ser quien soy en verdad.

Inhaló y exhaló aire, esperando a que se le fuera el mareo para continuar con su deprimente discurso.

-No pertenezco aquí, contigo. Espero que lo entiendas. Quizá algún día encontraremos nuestro lugar en este mundo... Pero por ahora, me temo que debemos continuar nuestras vidas cada uno por su lado.

Muchas más lágrimas rodaron por su rostro y murieron al finalizar su recorrido en el suelo. Malfoy permanecía quieto como una roca. Su cabello platinado brillaba bajo la luz del sol y lo hacía lucir como un querubín. Uno muy melancólico, para ser más específicos.

La pelirroja le dio la espalda y se sentó a orillas del lago. Él todavía se sostenía sobre sus piernas, escrutándola con sus ojos grises.

-No quiero dejarlo todo atrás- se quitó los zapatos y las medias y hundió sus pies en el agua. – Pero cada vez que recobro esperanzas, se van de la misma forma que vinieron. Entonces todo se vuelve gris y me resulta terrible ver que la relación que forjamos con tanto amor desaparezca lentamente.

-¿Qué será de nosotros?- gritó Draco, iracundo. -¿Qué será de todo lo que hemos vivido?

-¿Qué será de la confianza?- le retrucó ella, arrojando una piedra hacia el horizonte con enfado.

-Sabes que nunca te quise lastimar...

-¿Qué será de mi?- exclamó, haciendo oídos sordos a su manifestación.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

Ginny se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el castillo.

-Tengo que irme...

-Pero te extrañaré- dijeron al unísono.

Se miraron sorprendidos. Ambos habían expresado lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

El llanto atormentado de Weasley se filtró por los oídos del rubicundo, haciendo que su interior se desmoronara gradualmente.

Estiró una mano, implorándole con su mirada que la tomara, que lo perdonara, que aceptara la idea de construir un futuro juntos y que el pasado quedara en el olvido.

Sin embargo, ella giró sobre sus talones y huyó.


End file.
